Die Droge, die ich nehme
by Tonarados
Summary: Brad und Aya treffen eines Nachts zufällig aufeinander... Brad beginnt ein Spiel, auf das Aya sehr bald eingeht.... Achtung: PWP! (gabs hier leider nur nicht zur Auswahl)


Autor: Tonaradoss  
  
E-Mail: Tonarados@web.de Subaru_X_Sumeragi@web.de Tonarados_Fight@web.de  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnung: PWP, Lemon  
  
Pairing: Brad x Aya  
  
Kommentar: ICH HASSE PWPs! Zumindest sie zu schreiben.... ich habe für die paar Zeilen eine Ewigkeit gebraucht... Lese nur Lemons, tue mich aber mit dem Schreiben davon schwer *grummel* Brad und Aya treffen eines Nachts zufällig aufeinander... Brad beginnt ein Spiel, auf das Aya sehr bald eingeht....  
  
Die Droge, die ich nehme  
  
Wie ein Löwe auf der Lauer lag er, im hohen Gras, schätzte die Entfernung zu seinem Ziel gekonnt ein. Er schlich sich etwas näher heran, dank der Wolken, die die Sterne der Nacht verdeckten, war es dunkel genug, dass selbst eine Katze ihn nicht gesehen hätte, wobei sein dunkler Mantel ebenfalls eine Rolle spielte. Nur noch ein kleines Stück, etwas blitzte im Gras blitzte auf, schnell und zielsicher bohrte sich das Schwert in den Körper seines Zieles. Wenige gurgelnde Laute waren von dem Mann noch zu hören, dann brach er tot zusammen.  
  
Aya steckte das Katana wieder in seine Scheide, betrachtete sein Opfer, ein Drogendealer. Eigentlich ein seltsamer Ort um seinen Geschäften nachzugehen.  
  
Offenes Gelände, weiträumige Wiesen mit hohem Gras, ein paar Steine dienen als Vorsprünge und als Kletterplatz für Kinder. Auf einem solchen eben hatte der Dealer gewartet, auf dem nun Aya thronte. Eine Landstraße führte nicht weit ab an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Musstest du ausgerechnet den umbringen?", vernahm er eine spottende Stimme. "Schwarz." "Wirklich gut, ich bin begeistert." Er lachte.  
  
"Seit wann nimmst du Drogen? Reicht dir der Kick einen Menschen zu töten nicht mehr aus?" "Verwechsle mich nicht mit Schuldig. ICH hole mir meinen Kick anders." "Ich möchte nicht wissen wie", wand er seinen Blick wieder ab, schweifte in die Ferne.  
  
Der Mann lachte. "Da habe ich etwas anderes gesehen." Aya knurrte.  
  
"Ich brauche die Drogen Abyssinian. Du hast die Wahl. Du kannst sterben, oder sie mir beschaffen." "Ich werde gar nichts dergleichen tun." "Sterben wirst du schon und du weißt, dass es in meiner Macht liegt..."  
  
Crawfords Augen blitzten hinter seiner Bille amüsiert auf, ihm gefiel dieses Spielchen. Langsam trat er auf ihn zu, immer bedächtig im Auge haltend.  
  
"Lieber sterbe ich, als für dich Handlanger zu spielen." "Hm... dann würde ich dich Schuldig oder Farfarello überlassen. Die wollen schließlich auch ihren Spaß", lachte er leise. "Sadist." "Und was bist du?"  
  
Wieder knurrte Aya, nur diesmal direkt in seine Richtung, sah das Vergnügen in den Augen des Leaders. Wieder wandte er sich ab, dreht sich gänzlich weg, stellte seine Sinne noch schärfer.  
  
"Wie lange ist es her...?", hauchte Brad belustigt in sein Ohr. Aya erzitterte. Wie schaffte er es so plötzlich direkt hinter ihm zu stehen?  
  
Nein er hatte keine Chance. Er würde sterben, egal wie sehr er sich einredete, er könnte gegen ihn bestehen.  
  
"Nun, es gibt auch etwas anderes, was ich von dir möchte... wenn du mir keine Drogen für meinen Klienten beschaffen kannst..."  
  
Aya sog die Luft scharf ein, als Crawford begann seinen Nacken zu küssen. "Wa- Was machst du da...?!" Er wirbelte herum, wollte mit dem Schwert gegen ihn schlagen, doch schnell hatten sich starke Finger um seine Handgelenke gelegt und drückten seine Arme nun brutal auf den Rücken.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt...?"  
  
Er küsste ihn, der Kuss war weder sanft noch brutal, aber irgendwie seltsam... süß.  
  
"Es ist lang her, nicht wahr...?" Wieder ein verspottender Blick.  
  
"Lass mich los!" Es klang halbherzig.  
  
Zähne gruben sich in die weiche Haut seines Halses, knabberten daran, eine Zunge liebkoste sie. Der Griff um seine Handgelenke wurde fester, bis er das Schwert endlich fallen ließ.  
  
"Nun, bei mir ist es auch etwas länger her..."  
  
Die Zunge strich höher, begann damit seine Ohrläppchen zu liebkosen, bevor sich Lippen über die Wange küssten, an denen von Aya angelangt waren und ihn nun etwas härter und dominierender küssten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Kuss mit ebenso viel Gier nach mehr erwidert wurde. Crawford musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Genauso, wie er es gedacht hatte, gesehen hatte.  
  
Seine Finger fuhren hauchzart über die Brust von Aya, vergruben sich in seinen Mantel, öffneten ihn. Noch während des Versuches ihm diesen auch von Mantel zu streifen, ließ sich der Anführer von Weiß rückwärts fallen, zog den anderen mit.  
  
Beide lagen im Gras, engumschlungen, sich begierig und innig küssend.  
  
Ja, es war lange her, viel zu lange. Er wusste kaum noch, wie sich das anfühlt. Doch da kam sie, diese Lust, diese unbändige Lust nach mehr, nach Ekstase.  
  
Crawford entfernte den Mantel vollkommen, zog sich sein Jackett aus ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Finger schoben das Shirt Ayas nach oben, seine Hände berührten sacht seinen Bauch, ein Aufstöhnen vernehmend.  
  
Es fühlte sich gut an... diese Berührungen gefielen ihm sehr, wollte, dass sie ihn wahnsinnig machten. Seine Hände glitten über Crawfords Rücken, wanderten zu seinem Po, begannen ihn leicht zu massieren.  
  
"Vorwitzig, hm...?" Brad knabberte an seinem Hals, küsste tiefer, zog ihm das Shirt ganz aus. Zart strich er mit dem Handrücken über die blasse Haut seiner Brust, weiter bis zu seinem Bauch, bevor seine Lippen denselben Weg gingen. Die Finger strichen über seinen Hosenknopf und den Reißverschluss, öffneten sie und zogen die Hose hinab, wie die Schuhe.  
  
Aya setzte sich auf, atmete merklich schneller, war leicht errötet, was Crawford wieder Belustigung entlockte. Er kniete vor ihm, zog ihm die Krawatte aus und begann langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen, es ihm von den Schultern zu streifen.  
  
Seine Lippen küssten seine Brust, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, seine Zunge umspielte vorsichtig seine Brustwarzen, strich darüber, Zähne neckten sie mit kleinen Bisschen, bis sie sich aufrichteten, Crawfords Mund keuchen entlockten.  
  
Aya verteilte kleine Bisse auf seiner Brust, seinen Bauch, tauchte seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel, hörte ihn wohlwollend aufseufzen. Geschickt wurde auch seine Hose geöffnet, Brad stand auf und ließ sie hinab gleiten, zog sie gänzlich aus.  
  
Mit einem Kuss legte sich der Schwarzleader wieder auf ihn, liebkoste mit den Fingern seine Knospen, bis seine Hand in seine Shorts glitt, seine Männlichkeit mit einem Finger hauchzart entlang strich.  
  
Aya stöhnte auf. Dies war schön, fühlte sich so gut an... Ihm war es egal, dass es Brad Crawford war, der ihn verwöhnte, er wollte nur noch mehr...  
  
"Na, soll dieser Stoff vielleicht auch verschwinden...?", grinste das Orakel, wartete geduldig auf Antwort, doch Aya konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Hm... obwohl... dir stehen rote Seidenboxershorts..." Fast andächtig strich er über den Stoff, umrundete gekonnt die Beule, berührte sie nicht einmal, was ihm von Aya ein Fluchen einbrachte.  
  
"Ich kann mich dir wunderbar in einem seidenen roten Stringtanga vorstellen... weißt du das eigentlich...? Der würde einem so hübschen und sexy Mann sicher besser stehen...", grinste der Amerikaner, stellte amüsiert fest, dass Ayas Gesicht langsam seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machte.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du solch Forderungen stellen kannst", knurrte er. "Hm... du irrst, Abysinnian. Ich habe dir nur meine Meinung gesagt, keine Forderung..."  
  
"Wenn dich meine Unterwäsche so sehr stört, kannst du sie auch ausziehen!", knurrte er weiterhin, verstummte jedoch, nachdem er begriff, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Crawfords Grinsen wurde breiter. "Wenn du es wünscht..." Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wurde der Stoff entfernt.  
  
Aya errötete noch mehr, als seine Erregung Crawford regelrecht ansprang.  
  
Doch dieser nahm es gelassen, hauchte einen Kuss auf die Spitze, bevor er sich erhob und seine nachtschwarzen Shorts elegant zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
  
Der Rothaarige deutete ihm stehen zu bleiben, er selbst schlich auf allen vieren auf Brad zu, küsste seine Beine entlang weiter hinauf.  
  
Crawford wusste auch ohne seine Gabe, was er vor hatte, strich ihm durch die schönen Haare. Aya lächelte, hatte aber auch innerlich etwas Angst, als er das große Glied des Schwarzleaders sah.  
  
Er stupste es einmal sanft mit Nase an, bevor er sanft seinen Schaft einmal entlang leckte, seine Nase in seine dunklen Schamhaaren versenkte. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren hauchzart über seine weichen Hoden, liebkosten sie mit sanften Berührungen.  
  
Crawford stöhnte leise. Das als kleine Vorbereitung war gar nicht so schlecht und tat obendrein noch sehr gut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der junge Abysinnian das so gut konnte, obwohl er ihn fast schüchtern berührte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er warme Lippen an seiner Eichel, wie eine Zunge sie sanft umspielte, darüber leckte... Das Stöhnen wurde stetig lauter, genauso wie die Bemühungen an seinem Glied.  
  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Aya wieder von ihm, sah ihn aus seinen amethystfarbenen Augen auffordernd, neugierig und sanft zugleich an, legte sich auf den Rücken, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
  
"Hm... du willst wohl nicht sehen, wie sich "Schwarz" an "Weiß" vergreift, hm... Du verschließt die Augen davor, was "Weiß" zulässt...?" Crawford grinste überheblich, ihm war es egal. Er bekam was er wollte.  
  
Noch einmal strich er über seine makellose Brust hinab über den Bauch, der leicht zitterte. Er drang hart in den Weiß ein, brachte ihn zum schreien.  
  
Kurz verweilte er in ihm, senkte seine Lippen auf Ayas, küsste ihn fordernd und begierig.  
  
"Kannst du schon nicht mehr?", fragte Aya neckend, schrie aber wieder, als Crawford erneut hart zustieß. Er allein bestimmte das Tempo, steigerte es langsam, verändert ein wenig den Winkel und brachte Ran somit zu einem lauten Stöhnen.  
  
Immer wieder stieß er hart zu, stöhnte zusammen mit seinem Liebhaber, begann sein Glied zu streicheln, zu drücken und schließlich zu pumpen.  
  
Aya glaubte zu explodieren. Er wand sich unter Crawford, forderte tiefer, härter, nach mehr...  
  
Und schlussendlich ergoss er mit einem lauten Schrei, der durch den leidenschaftlichen Kuss seines Liebhabers abgedämpft wurde.  
  
Als sich die Muskeln um Brads Glied zusammenzogen und ihn einkerkerten hielt auch er es nicht mehr und folge dem Höhepunkt Ayas.  
  
Noch kurz keuchte er über ihn, küsste ihn, streichelte ihn. Dann jedoch erhob er sich, begann sich wieder anzuziehen.  
  
Ran versuchte sich noch von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus zu erholen, sah ihm fasziniert und angewidert zugleich zu.  
  
"Hm... das nächste Mal könnte es wirklich bequemer sein", grinste Crawford. "Wer sagt, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird?" "Ich." "Und deswegen muss ich tun, was du sagst? Oder hast du was gesehen?", fragte er verwundert. "Nein." "Hm?" "Aber dass du dir einen Stringtanga kaufst", lächelte er. "Auf Wiedersehen, Pretty Abysinnian. Du weißt, wie du mich finden kannst"  
  
Mit diesen Worte verschwand der Schwarz. Lange sah Aya ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bevor auch er sich erhob und ankleidete.  
  
~~~ End 


End file.
